Destructive Nature
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Raised in the clutches of a dangerous cult, Gaia Blake has spent her whole life believing that the world will end and begin at her whim. When a woman with hair as black as sin and her mouthy merc save her life, they decide to take her in as their own, Gaia starts to think that she's safe from the dangers of her old life. However the danger has just begun. Rated M for language/sex
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ Yes it's another story!**

 **I can't help it!**

 **This will be a Deadpool/X-Men crossover.**

 **I hope i can do Wade justice.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **One**

There are those days where you wake up in the morning and you know that it's going to be a good day.

Today was not one of those days.

There are those days where you wake up in the morning and you just know that no matter what you do, it's going to be totally fucked up.

Today was one of those days.

First of all, she was late for work.

Shelby Cooper woke up to the familiar sound of her phone demanding to be answered and not be hidden away like a dirty whore, it was her boss telling her that if she was late again…she was going to be fired. When she went to question why the alarm hadn't gone off, Shelby found it shattered in a million pieces, littered with bullet holes.

That was the third alarm clock that month.

Pulling her shaggy violet hair back in a bun so it was out of her face, the journalist crossed the floor of their three-bedroom apartment, her skin shimmering in the morning light, changing as she looked for her boyfriend. On the outside, Shelby Cooper looked like just another goth-punk with an unusual taste for things in life but one the inside she was so much more. Born a mutant with the ability to shapeshift, Shelby had jade green scaly skin, piercing green slitted eyes and violet hair. In her everyday life she looked like one of those weirdos you ignored on the street.

"Wade?" Shelby yawned, searching for her beloved mercenary with a heart of…well she wouldn't call it gold that's for sure. "Wade why the hell did you shoot out my alarm?"

Silence.

That certainly wasn't good.

When one is dating Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, silence is deadly in the truest sense.

Her ears twitched as she felt the ever so subtle shift in the lounge room and she dove to the left. A red and black blurred shape crashed headfirst into the ground followed by a series of moans and not so subtle curses. "Answer my question, lover," Shelby snapped, stepping her foot on his throat. "Why did you shoot out my goddamn alarm?"

"I can see your lady parts," he sniggered underneath his mask. His hand crawled up her now pale leg, slinking like a spider on a mission to get to the dark reaches of space. "Someone needs a shave."

Shelby's left eye twitched and she put more pressure on her foot, almost crushing his throat. "This is serious Wade."

"You know what's serious babe?" he answered. "I threw away all your underwear…you didn't need 'em anymore. Easier access." He wrapped his hand around her ankle and yanked her to the ground. "No underwear makes me a very happy boy."

"Wade!" she hissed. "I have to go to work. Some of us have to at least pretend we have a legitimate job."

"I'll pay you," Wade replied.

Shelby leant forward with every intention of telling him that there was no way that she could afford her but a new scent hit her nose. It was the smell of expensive leather and just enough aftershave to be classified not offensive. "Someone's coming," she whispered. Her hand ghosted back over Wade's leg, ignoring the painful obvious bulge in his constantly warn suit to reach for one of the guns he always had on him.

She found Heaven, a Beretta M9 with a pearl grip, his hand took hold of Hell, a matching gun with a red gip. The two of them aimed their guns at the open door, ready to load a clip onto the intruder only to see that there was no one there.

"I can only imagine had you not been engaged in an act of depravity with the front door wide open, I'd probably be dead by now." The speaker was sitting on the couch in a suit more expensive than anything they owned. "Shelby Cooper, code name Jade Dragon and Wade Wilson, code name Deadpool…you two are remarkably hard to track down."

"That's the point," Wade answered, "who are you? Answer quickly before my sexy girlfriend litters you with the bad kind of holes."

Shelby got to her feet, gun still aimed on him. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked him.

"All you need to know is I'm in a position to pay you an awfully lot of money for a job," he answered. "You can call me Mr B." He slid an envelope across the coffee table and waited for Shelby to pick it up. Inside was a map, a photo and some kind of profile.

It was the photo that made Shelby's heart sink into her stomach. A little girl with piercing blue eyes and ebony curls looked back at her. "What the hell is this?" Shelby snapped. "If you're some kind of sick bastard with a fetish for little girls I will end your ass right here and now!"

"That little girl is my daughter," he explained, "her name is Gaia. I hadn't known her mother was pregnant with her until after she left. It took some time but I managed to find her. Selene is a member of a cult known as the Children of the Earth. I don't know the specifics and nor do I wish to, however Gaia was born on a very auspicious date within the cult and the believe that she is Gaia reborn in human form."

"Stupid name," Wade pouted. "You know what's a cool name? Sally. Should have called her Sally."

"Shut up, Wade," Shelby answered. "You want us to rescue her?"

"There is a school," Mr B nodded, "I want you to take Gaia there. Usually mutant abilities present themselves on the onset of puberty but hers have started to manifest much sooner leading them to believe that she is the prophesised child to destroy the world and reshape it in their image."

Shelby shook her head. "She's just a child."

"She will be raised as a weapon," Mr B told her. "If my daughter is to have any kind of normal life, she must be liberated and brought to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I cannot afford a child in my life now or even ever. She will have everything she needs though."

Shelby bit the inside of her lip. She knew Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the good guys who wasted their time a few times a year trying to recruit her to the mutant cause. She wanted nothing to with them at all, more neutral than Sweden was her saying. "Except her family," she muttered, feeling the familiar bitter sting of having no blood apart from her psychotic sister.

"Do we get to go rescue Sally?" Wade piped up.

"Gaia," Shelby corrected him. "And yes, we'll take it."

Mr B smirked. "You don't know the rest of it. Gaia is powerful…even for a mutant and even at six. All she knows is her mother and those in the cult. She may need to be sedated." He reached into his suit pocket and came out with a small black zipped case. "This is a dose of Ketamine. She will need everything in the needle. I've wired half the sums into your account now and you'll get the other half when the job is done." He got to his feet, leaving the case on the table. "The number is in the envelope. Best of luck."

Shelby slammed the door behind him and sighed. "Drugging a child…Jesus fucking Christ."

This was one of those days where you wake up in the morning and you just know that no matter what you do, it's going to be totally fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

" _Gaia! Gaia!_ "

" _Where the bloody hell has that girl gotten to now?_ "

" _Have you checked the hay loft?_ "

" _She's not there._ "

" _Where the fuck is she?_ "

" _David's gonna be pissed._ "

The floorboards squeaked above her head, showering dust and dirt down on her head as she hugged her knees. Actions such as this had long since stopped being a game to those who owned her but in her six-year-old mind it was still a game to her.

This was the only world that Gaia Blake had ever known, the world of farm houses and scripture, sacrifice and heartache. She didn't know why she lived in a house with many women, many children but only one man, she didn't know why even she was different than everyone else but she did know that there was a world beyond their fences…the trees whispered, the wind carried sounds of people outside and it was nothing like they said it was…people were happy and laughing…it was not like they said it was…a dead wasteland.

Laying beside her with his tongue hanging out was the only gift Gaia's mother had given her, a lanky wolf pup by the name of Chaos because of the chaos he made in the house the first night.

Gaia didn't remember but she'd heard the story a dozen times how Father David had come courtin' on her mumma when she was only a baby. The date that she was born on was a special date and because of that everyone called her their Goddess. Gaia didn't want to be their goddess…she wanted to be outside where the fun was.

"Get out from underneath the fucking house!" someone screamed.

Gaia's head shot up so fast she cracked it on the floorboards above her head. "Koby!" Koby was her step-brother, she'd heard him say he was her step-brother even though his father preached that they were all brothers and sisters under the skin. Reluctantly she started crawling back out and the moment she was in reach, Koby grabbed a chunk of her ebony curls and pulled them.

Gaia screamed in pain and Chaos launched himself at the boy, ripping a chunk of skin out of his arm.

He struggled to his feet, anger written all over his face. "I will shoot that fucking wolf!" Koby shouted, gun raised.

"Don't hurt him, Koby!" Gaia screamed. She latched onto his hand with her teeth and bit down hard. Her step-brother raised his hand and backhanded her, splitting her lip.

"You little bitch!" he hissed. "I don't fucking care how special you fucking are! I'll teach you a lesson in respect. He grabbed her by her hair again and raised his hand to hit her only…

"Get your hands off Sally, _estupido_."

 _BANG!_

Gaia squealed as Koby's head was blown right off his shoulders, she didn't seem to mind the fact she was covered in blood nor the man wearing some kind of red and black leather suit but the sound of the gunshot. "My name's not Sally," she told him, rubbing blood out of her eyes. "It's Gaia."

"Can you not blow someone's head off in front of the child?" A woman marched in splattered with blood and holding a pair of guns in her hands, shaking her head. "Honey, you're okay," the woman smiled, kneeling to Gaia's level so that she could clear the blood off her face. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," she told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "Who are you?"

"My name's Shelby," she told her, "and this here is Deadpool."

Gaia wrinkled up her nose. "That's a stupid name."

"Well Gaia's a stupid name," he argued back. "Deadpool is awesome! So much better than Gaia or Wade."

Shelby shook her head, typical of him-fighting a child over something so trivial. Shelby picked the girl up and went to carry her out the back door but Chaos stood there, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. "Ah-"

"That's Chaos," Gaia whispered in her ear. "He's my bestest friend."

"Puppy!" Wade whooped.

Shelby muttered under her breath as she walked out the door.

"Give us the girl and you'll live." There was at least twenty men holding assault rifles on them.

Gaia buried her face in Shelby's neck. "Please don't give me back. David's a bad man."

Shelby raised her gun, aiming it directly at David. "You heard the girl. Gaia has spoken."

"Hey babe? I think you can go green now. _Hulk smash!_ "

"I asked you to stop calling me that," she muttered.

"Give us the girl and you can go peacefully into this glorious day," David smiled, his smile so sweet Shelby gagged a little. "Her mother is concerned that a bride cannot be late to her own wedding day."

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD! EVERY. LAST. SICK. FUCKER!" Shelby screamed at the top of her lungs. She dropped Shelby gently to the ground and dove straight into the crowd.

Gaia and Chaos used the panelling on the ledge of the veranda to hide as bullets whizzed all around her. She risked taking a look around the corner to see a great big mangy lion ripping into people, the man in the red suit was using swords to do cleanly what the lion was doing savagely. Her eyes widened in terror as Shelby the Lion's skin seemed to shimmer before her whole body turned into some kind of overgrown snake. "Woah," she muttered. "She's like me, Chaos…"

"Come on, Sally." Wade grabbed her by the back of her dress and tossed her onto his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"It's Gaia," she reminded him.

"Come on babe!" Wade called out. "Drop the guy's intestines and lets go."

The six-year-old girl's eyes widened as she watched Shelby strangle someone with their own guts. Now in human form, Shelby was losing hold of even that, a slight green tinge to her skin.

"That's so hot…don't you agree Sally?" Wade smirked underneath his mask.

"I'm upside down," Gaia giggled. "Weeeeeeee!"

"Weeeeeeee!" Wade shouted, slicing off some woman's head.

"That's disgusting," Gaia giggled.

"It's beautiful, Sally!" he laughed, running through the trees. One good thing about the compound Gaia lived on, plenty of trees for cover.

Shelby came up beside them running like the devil himself. She was covered in blood but didn't seem to really care. A few miles down the road there was a black van parked in the tree line near the road waiting for them.

Wade put Gaia down and she walked into the middle of the road. Narrowing her eyes, she did what she always did when she wanted something to burn…Gaia imagined it burning.

Shelby went to get into the van but noticed Gaia standing in the middle of the road watching the compound. "Fuck!" she hissed. "Come on kid." She reached out to grab Gaia bit stopped at the sounds of exploding glass.

The place in the compound that was their gathering place-the tall, church-like structure was on fire. Violet flames roared through the building, consuming it and growing larger with each passing second.

Gaia stood there clutching the rope collar around Chaos' neck, on her face was the sweet smile of a child who enjoyed what she was looking at.

"Should've brought the smores," Wade muttered.

Shelby almost forehead slapped herself. "Lover, drive please. We need to get away before the cops get here."

"My mumma's in that place," Gaia spoke. "Am I safe now?"

Shelby honestly didn't know how to answer her. She had her doubts about the plan, ever since Mr B had announced that she was to go to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Sure they trained mutant children how to harness their abilities and live their lives, what Shelby had issue with was the amount of save the world bullshit Charles Xavier shoved down their throats. She didn't like him and he had mixed feelings about her-especially because she took to the murder for hire business so quickly the moment she met one Wade Wilson.

The mercenary/journalist had at least ten hours to decide what they were going to do with Gaia and she was leaning towards not handing such a powerful mutant to wheels and his freaks in the castle.

 **++++++ Google translate says that** ** _estupido_** **is Spanish for asshole ++++++**


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

They came for her about two days later.

By that time Shelby had managed to talk Wade into keeping Gaia. He said no-with a lot of cursing and threatening to shoot her but in the end he really didn't need to say anything. A lot of people tended to shy away when face with the reality of the man underneath the mask…not Gaia though. Shelby loved him from the moment they'd met but that kind of acceptance from a little girl…she knew would mean a lot even if he never said it.

Underneath the mask was a gentle…yet fucked up soul.

Gaia had caught Wade coming out of the shower, instead of being horrified by his scared body she was full of questions.

" _How did it happen?_ "

" _Go away._ "

" _Did it hurt?_ "

" _Go away._ "

" _Is that why you kill people?_ "

" _Go away._ "

" _It feels funny._ "

" _Stop touching me._ "

Shelby eventually found the two in the bedroom at the foot of the bed, total awe was written across her face as she sat there cross legged on the floor across from the mercenary as he told her blood soaked stories of horror. Shelby had given up the thirtieth time telling him to stop scaring her-clearly Gaia wasn't afraid of blood. It made her wounder exactly what had been going on in that compound to make Gaia not afraid of blood.

Strange things were happening in their apartment building and had been since Gaia arrived, all the plants were growing wild, the air was so much cleaner…It didn't take the mutant long enough to put it all together. Gaia was an elemental which in itself held endless possibilities for whatever side she took. The bruises on her face and the cracked lip from her step-brother hitting her were gone as well. It was no wonder that she was named after Mother Earth.

Shelby was preparing dinner when their doorbell rang. Since Wade was too wrapped up in the process of teaching Gaia how to play hand clapping games-also having been banned from opening the door didn't help either-Shelby answered it. That familiar mass of red hair and scratchy beard with dark sunglasses made Shelby bite her lip. "Jean. Scott. Should have figured wheels wouldn't come himself."

"Can we come in?" Scott Summers questioned.

"Nope," Shelby replied, "we'll settle this right here and now. You're not taking her."

Jean Grey stood their oddly silent. "Professor Xavier figured you would say that. He asked us to remind you that this kind of environment wasn't good for her to grow up in. She'd be best at the school where her gifts can be nurtured."

Shelby scoffed. "Yeah, right. More like where she can be turned into a weapon against the Brotherhood of Mutants. I know the little fight Charles and Eric had over you. They're not having a fight over Gaia. She's six."

"You had a deal," Scott argued.

"Yeah I did," Shelby shrugged, "I will give every cent back but she's not going to your freak castle."

"But-" Jean started.

"You heard the lady," Wade spoke up, gun aimed straight past Shelby's head and right at Scott's left eye. "Go away or I'm making cheddar cheese mutant right here."

"Why don't we at least speak with Gaia first?" Jean suggested.

Shelby sighed. "Okay, fine. But I guarantee you, she's staying here. Her fuckwit father can fight me for her and see what happens," she snapped as her blue eyes flashed green. She stepped aside and let them in.

Looking around the room, Jean searched for the little girl only seeing a wolf pup staring her down from the couch. "Where is she?"

"You're not taking me away?" Gaia suddenly asked. She clutched Wade's leg and used it to hide behind.

Jean smiled softly at her. "You'll go to a beautiful school with others just like you. When you leave, you'll have everything you need to look after yourself."

Gaia shook her head. "No…I don't want to leave."

Jean frowned. "Shelby I don't think this is a suitable environment for Gaia to be staying in. If perhaps you were to take back up your old rooms at the mansion than she can stay with you but she has to come with us."

"I'd rather stab my eyes out with rusty forks," Shelby snorted. "Are you really into taking children against their will? Oh and before you ask, the wolf is Gaia's. Gotta get passed him if you're gonna kidnap her."

"And us!" Wade laughed.

"I think the little lady has spoken," Shelby snapped.

"You had a deal!" Scott argued again. "Jesus, I can't believe how much you've changed. You're just like your sister."

Shelby suddenly rushed at him and slammed him against the brick wall beside their TV. "You ever compare me to her again you won't need to worry about wearing these glasses. I'll gouge your fucking eyes out!"

"Oh do it now!" Wade grinned. "Please! I promise no sex for a month! Do it! Do it!"

Gaia tugged on Wade's arm. "What's sex?"

"Well when a man and a woman-"

"Wade!" Shelby shouted.

"She asked!" Wade pouted.

Jean shook her head. "See what I mean, Shel? This is not the best environment for a girl such as herself to be raised in. Can you look after your childish mercenary as well as a girl as powerful as her?"

Gaia hid back behind Wade and shook her head. "No. I don't want to go."

"I'll repeat," Shelby hissed, dropping Scott to the floor, "she doesn't want to go. If you're worried about us-don't be. I didn't ask for your worry or pity. Gaia's better off raised in a neutral environment away from the X-Men and away from the Brotherhood of mutants. I will give her the tools to look after herself and let her decide if she wants to be good or bad or sit on the fence like many of us do."

"Is that what this is about?" Jean asked her, arms crossed. "Neutrality?"

"It's what it's always about," Shelby hissed. "I'm a journalist. I see the horror of this mutant war and the casualties. I may kill people on the side for money but I do so by a list of morals and principals. You X-Men sicken me. Get out of my house before I let Wade make you into cheese."

"I need to understand why?" Jean sighed. "I need a reason other than childish fear of the unknown and attachment to the ones who rescued you."

"You didn't look me in the eyes like Shelby does," Gaia told her in a grownup voice. "You're like my mumma."

"Meaning?" Jean asked her.

"You look at her like she's a means to an end," Shelby spat. "Now get out."

"We'll be back," Scott promised her.

"With your army?" Shelby snapped. "I'm surprised you can tell yourself apart from the Brotherhood with those threats. If you've got a problem, send Mr B my way and see if he makes it out alive." She drew a gun out of the waistband of her jeans. "Get the fuck out." Shelby slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"That's so hot!" Wade panted. "I'm gonna ravage you till your legs are jello…oh do we have any jello? With little bits of gummy bears?"

Shelby sighed. "Can you be trusted not to burn the house down? I need to go dig into our rainy day funds and buy a bedroom set and clothes for Gaia."

"Would I ever burn anything?" Wade asked, mock hurt in his voice.

"Yes," Shelby deadpanned. "You burnt down a bowling alley in Nebraska because you didn't get a perfect game."

"One time!" he argued.

"Three times," she replied.

"You're no fun!" Wade pouted. He looked down when Gaia tugged on his arm again.

"Seriously Wade what's sex?" Gaia asked him again making the merc dissolve into a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Quick note, there's a time jump of four years-Gaia is ten.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

Gaia was ten today.

It was weird to think that she had been in their lives for four years. They'd moved from their apartment building in Queen's and into Hell's Kitchen, as strange as that sounded but it was easier to remain lost in a place such as that, plus the townhouse they'd gotten had a little yard for Chaos to have a run around in.

It sounded so…so domesticated but it really wasn't.

Obviously there were sacrifices that needed to be made, like when it came to jobs, sometimes Wade would go, sometimes Shelby would go and other times where it required both of them to go, Gaia would go with them. It was usually after these kinds of jobs that Jean and Scott would show up on their doorstep armed with their speech and wanting to take Gaia back to the school to learn her powers which she was doing just fine on her own. She's mastered fire and was having some trouble with water, air was turning out to be harder than she thought and earth was too hard for her at her current age. Sometimes things would explode out of control for her but Chaos of Wade were there to calm her down. Best part about having an immortal father figure.

She obviously went to school, even had a few friends.

Life was good and normal-well as normal as it could get with mutants involved.

As Shelby sat in her office, working on an article about urban growth her ears twitched. It was that same sudden feeling that she got something bad was lurking in the shadows…Wade called it her Spidey Sense before he decided to go bug Spiderman out for a while-poor kid.

She pulled her gun out of her desk drawer and walked out into the backyard where Gaia was staring at a pot of dirt on the outdoor table. "Gaia, honey?" Shelby called out screwing on the silencer.

"I've done my homework," she grumbled, staring at the pot. "Stupid flower won't grow."

"Not that," Shelby answered, "get down."

Gaia was trained well enough to know that when her parents said get down-she got down. She slipped underneath the table and rolled sideways as a bullet pierced the chair right where she'd been sitting.

Shelby aimed her gun looking around for whoever had fired the shot, her ears twitching again. She narrowed her eyes and they slitted as she looked for any kind of heat source, eventually finding one up in the trees. "For fuck sake, Domino. What the fuck are you doing? You could have killed her."

"I know." The speaker dropped down from the roof and landed on the ground with cat-like precision. She holstered her gun with a smirk and looked at Gaia. "I wasn't aiming for you."

Gaia stuck her tongue out at her and went to hide behind Shelby.

"You and Wade are hard people to track down," she smirked, "and here I find you all playing happy families…where is my lover anyway?"

"If you mean my lover," Shelby spat, "he's in Kabul earning money. Gaia, inside now."

Gaia bit her lip.

"Save it," Domino laughed, sitting down at the table. She flicked her midnight curls out of her face, showing guy the black patch over her left eye. "This concerns your little mutant over there. I would probably be doing the world a favour by killing her."

Shelby held her gun back up. "Give me a reason. Just one."

"She's going to destroy the world," Domino warned, "that's what that Cult were doing with her. I came across some files on a job I was doing six months ago-little miss Gaia over there is going to destroy the world. And out of the ashes a new rule will emerge with their Goddess at the head."

"I know," Shelby replied. Truthfully she'd known for some time that Gaia was intended to be used to destroy the world, not so long ago the mysterious Mr B had come whilst Gaia was at school to check up on her progress. He'd told them that by the time she was eighteen things would begin to fall into place and it was up to Gaia to decide what she wanted to do. Destroy the world…or save it.

"Oh and you're getting a visitor," Domino smirked. "Over the past four years both Jean and Scott have come time and time again thinking that they could bring Gaia in." She shrugged. "I think they have this petty competition going on to see who can bring in the most students at any given time. At least this is what my inside source tells me.

"And by inside source you mean Logan?" Shelby asked her.

Domino laughed. "But of course. But back to your visitor, your sister had discovered that Gaia exists, she knows nothing about her or where she is but she knows a mutant such as her lives so she starts to look for her."

Shelby narrowed her eyes. There was no other relationship more complicated than the one of Shelby Cooper and Raven Darkholme. From the moment Raven…or Mystique as she preferred to be called…had found out she had a sister who possessed much more powerful gifts than her, she had been trying to recruit her to their side of the war.

"Great," Shelby muttered, "guess we had a few years without blue bird sticking her nose in my business. Want some ice tea? I just made some."

"Beer?" Domino answered.

"Mumma said you can't have beer before five," Gaia piped up.

"Scram kid," Domino muttered, "the adults are talking."

Gaia muttered under her breath and walked away.

 **-XXX-**

The day that Charles Xavier came to their place which was two weeks after Domino's visit, Shelby had sent Gaia with Wade to their private shooting range under the guise it was time for Gaia to learn how to shoot a weapon.

Shelby was sitting out the back cleaning her guns when Chaos led Charles Xavier into the backyard flanked by Jean and Scott.

"Miss Cooper it is good to see you again," Xavier smiled.

"To get to the point the answer is no," Shelby spoke. She didn't look up from cleaning her guns. "Gaia is ten, she'll be more inclined to say no now than she was four years ago. You don't want a student to protect. You want a weapon. Read my mind, Charles-I have no intention of handing her over like a lamb to slaughter." She put down a bit of spring and looked up. "If you had called I would have saved you the trip. I'd like it if you never darkened my doorstep again."

"Surely you must understand what danger you are all in?" Xavier argued.

Shelby cocked an eyebrow. "You do realise who you're talking to? Mild mannered journalist by day, fucking mercenary by night. And Wade can't die…that's my merc with a mouth you're doubting. Watch the tongue or I'll cut it out."

Xavier sighed. "I can see we're not wanted here. Come along."

Shelby stood up and followed them from the room. "Woof, woof," she muttered under her breath behind Scott.

"Where is Gaia anyway?" Jean questioned.

"With Wade," Shelby answered. "He's teaching her how to shoot a weapon. Good afternoon," she slammed the door in their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ Three chapters today...on a role.**

 **I do need some help though:**

 **Any suggestions can help.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Fuck off," she muttered, underneath her covers.

"Sally get up!" He yanked the covered off her, letting the cold air in. Wade giggled. "Sally's got tiny bewbs."

"It's Gaia!" she hissed. "And fuck off! MUM!" Gaia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shelby stuck her head in from the hallway yawning her head off. "Wade leave her alone. No fourteen-year-old wants to have their dad making fun of their boobs. Come on honey, we've got a couple birthday surprises for you."

Gaia grumbled under her breath and got out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of underwear with a shirt that said _Suck it_ on it in big black letters. She rubbed her eyes and went to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Sitting on the bench was a bunch of presents for her which she ignored for the coffee and to get Chaos some meat from the fridge.

"Open this one first!" Wade grinned. "I wrapped it myself," he said proudly.

He pushed forward a box wrapped in Dora the Explorer wrapping paper with a handmade card on the top. She picked up the card and laughed a bit at the childish crayon writing inside. " _Dear Sally, happy birthday, love mummy and daddy?_ " Gaia read. "There's a little picture of dad as a stick figure decapitating someone. Cute, dad."

"I did it all by myself," Wade boasted. "Now open the present."

Shelby nodded. "It's true, he did."

Gaia unwrapped the Dora the Explorer wrapping and raised an eyebrow at the shoebox in her hands. It was heavy. She sat it down and lifted the lid off, her jaw dropping a little. "Are these for me?" she gasped, picking up the two Beretta M9's out of the towel they were wrapped in.

Shelby nodded. "Yup." She sipped her coffee and watched Gaia check the magazine. "Now tell me the parts of the gun before you even get to take them anywhere."

"Slide and barrel assembly, receiver, magazine, recoil spring and recoil guide," Gaia repeated. "Not like we haven't done it a million times since you agreed to teach me how to use a gun." Ever since Gaia had entered her teens Shelby found herself with a new kind of inner calm. Teenagers man.

Shelby nodded. "We just want you to be safe. Tradition is you have to name them. Your father has _Heaven_ and _Hell_ , I have _Rage_ and _Redemption_."

Gaia paused. "Well…I christen thee, _Solace_ and _Solitude_ ," she grinned. She put the handguns back in their shoebox as Shelby slid over another bag. She recognised the expensive wrapping and the cursive handwriting. She peaked inside, "what the hell is that?" Gaia asked, picking something leather out of the bag. "Aunty Domino's turning me into a hooker?"

"That and the guns and the next present are tied all in together," Shelby told her.

She handed her a piece of paper and Gaia opened it seeing a name, a photo and a bit of background information. "Aaron Mason?" she frowned.

"He's all yours, sweetie," Shelby grinned, "we're taking a little holiday to Montreal."

Gaia's eyes lit up. "You mean-?"

Shelby nodded. "Kills yours-45% of the fee goes to you kiddo."

Gaia jumped up and down in glee. She bounced over to Shelby and hugged her. "Thanks mum!"

"Hey!" Wade pouted.

"Thanks dad!" she grinned, bouncing over to him.

Underneath the mask he was grinning. "Makes a dad proud when his daughter's going out to kill for the first time." He sniffed. "I'm gonna cry." Wade burst into tears and took off into the next room to wail like a banshee.

Shelby patted her shoulder. "Flight leaves this afternoon. Sure you're up to this?" she asked.

Gaia nodded. "Yes!"

"Good," Shelby smiled. "Go shower and get changed. You're meeting Hannah and Alice at that music festival thing. I'll pack the girls and your stuff. Be back by four."

"The girls?" Gaia frowned.

" _Solace_ and _Solitude_ ," Shelby answered. "Go…have fun…tease some boys."

Gaia grinned. "Consider it done. Later mum."

 **-XXX-**

"This music festival blows," Gaia muttered, walking along the edge of the crowd. Her friends Hannah Lee and Alice Connor had ditched her when they found some guys to go party with so it was just her. So she decided to make her way back home, excited for her first paying job.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice pulled her out of the thoughts in her own head. Standing in front of her with some brochures in his hands was a young, well-dressed man with his hair parted. Beside him was a friend.

Gaia shifted in her spot. "Um-not interested," she answered.

"You're a hard girl to track down."

Gaia froze. Standing in front of her was David…he had a few greys but it was still him. Her eyes darted around, there was only four of them-all she had to do was get to the alley behind the house and she's be safe.

"I'm sure you remember me," David smiled. "But how could you possibly forget, Goddess?"

One of the men to her left stepped towards her only for her hands to erupt into flames. It shot up her arms like a glove. "Don't call me that."

"But it is what you are," David smiled, stepping forward to cup her face. "Look at you…so beautiful…such a fine young woman-"

Gaia grabbed each side of his face, burning her hands into his flesh before she kneed him in the balls. When he fell to his knees screaming, Gaia kicked him in the head. She shot up and vaulted over his head, running along the street.

Gaia almost got to the end of the street when she was suddenly lifted up off the ground. In a panic, she looked around to see a woman with a tangled mass of red curls lifting her onto the roof. "I had it, in case you didn't notice," Gaia snapped at Jean.

" _De là où je me trouvais qu'il ressemblait à vous en aviez besoin._ " The speaker was a teenager, a few years older than Gaia was with shaggy brown hair and a cocky arrogant smile on his face.

" _Est-ce censé me impressionner_?" Gaia asked him.

He smirked. "You speak French, _mon cher_?"

"Surprise, fucking surprise," Gaia muttered. "Who the hell are you?"

Jean smiled. "This is Gambit-"

"Taking the training wheels off, huh?" Gaia asked him. "Well I hate to stay and chat but I have an appointment."

"Going out of town?" Jean asked.

Suddenly it clicked in Gaia's head. "Ah-I get it now. Bring the cute guy along and present your sales pitch without mum and dad around?"

" _Mon cher_ thinks I'm cute," Gambit grinned.

"Don't think, you'll hurt yourself," Gaia snapped.

"What just happened is just an example of what's going to keep happening if you continue to stay," Jean sighed.

Gaia rolled her eyes, she twirled her finger a little and Jean's hair caught on fire. "That's just an example of what's going to happen if you keep bugging me-next time I'll take the whole head of hair, not just half of it." She closed her fist and the fire vanished leaving Jean with a smoldering hair. "This is the last warning."

Gaia walked across the rooftop and jumped over the little gap.

"I like her," Gambit chuckled, watching Gaia run across the rooftops.

 **++++++ So I've taken some liberties with ages here-Remy in my fic is four years older than Gaia. Makes the age gap less weirder.**

 **French according to Google:**

 **(I hope I got it right and I hope that Google got it right as well)**

 _ **De là où je me trouvais qu'il ressemblait à vous en aviez besoin**_

 **From where I was standing it looked like you needed it**

 ** _Est-ce censé me impressionner_**

 **Is that supposed to impress me**

 _ **Mon cher**_

 **My dear ++++++**


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **This is a continuation of the last chapter.**

 **There is no time jump in this one.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Six**

Nervously Gaia's leg twitched as she sat in the park, hands stuffed in her pocket. She was waiting for her target Aaron Mason. Having been briefed by her mother just that morning the situation was as follows:

Aaron Mason was a mafia man. Born into a family with deep roots in the Italian Mafia his criminal record stated at the age of thirteen. He had his fingers into everything. Prostitution, gun running, counterfeit money, drugs-you name it-he did it.

He was brilliant and always up for newer, bigger, better things.

His bosses were happy with him.

That was until he decided to steal twenty million dollars.

Now his bosses wanted him dead.

And both Deadpool and the Jade Drago were happy enough to comply-for the right fee.

Well Gaia was anyway.

Gaia had chosen not to tell her mother what had happened with David and Jean so when she came home via the roof, she lied and said she wanted to mix it up. She hoped that Shelby had bought it.

Every morning at 6 am Mason would go for a run with some hired goons he had hired. It was Gaia's job to take them out. All of them.

Hence the nervous twitch in her leg.

Gaia looked over the top of her book and watched as a small group of men dressed in running gear came by her. This was the third time they'd come past. Swallowing her nerves, Gaia got to her feet and followed him. "You're Aaron Mason, yeah?" she asked.

His entire entourage stopped in the middle of the tracks.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped.

"My friend Stacey said that her friend Andrew said that his girlfriend's cousin Annie said that you could supply some really good shit for a little party we're having this weekend." God Gaia hated speaking teenage lingo? Take a breath for fucks sake.

Mason stared her down. He flicked her wrist and Gaia suddenly found herself frozen in place. She could breath and she could move her eyes but everything else just refused to work.

Great.

He's a mutant.

Who the hell neglected to tell her that little tidbit?

"How the hell did you find me?" he snapped.

She gulped. "My friend Stacey's friend Andrew-"

"Shut up," he snapped. "What do you want?"

"Party drugs?" she guessed. "Stacey usually gets them, she's sick."

"I don't know any damn Stacey or Andrew," Mason snapped. "But-I can make the baby girl a deal." He cupped her face. "What can you do for me?"

Gaia's face grew dark. "What?"

"What can the baby virgin do for me?" he asked her again.

"Nothing!" Gaia snapped. "I am not having sex with you for drugs! That is not part of any deal!"

"Then piss off before I rape your ass anyway," he snapped, letting her go.

"Can I just have one more-" Gaia objected.

"Buzz off little girl," Mason hissed. "I don't give a fuck how old you are-I will put a bullet in your head."

"You first," Gaia deadpanned. She drew her guns, getting her first shots off but missing him altogether. She swore under her breath and took cover behind the trees, knowing that bother her parents were watching. Shelby would be more relaxed, Wade would be itching to get down her and kill them all for even shooting at her.

Taking a deep breath, she waited and then fired. This was going to make the news tonight. Two bodies dropped to the ground and she grinned, taking cover again

Something dropped at her feet and exploded.

Gaia was thrown across the clearing. All his guards were dead so it was just him and her. She got to her feet, a slight rumbling was happening below her.

Mason's eyes opened wide. "What are you?"

Tree roots shot out from underneath her and wrapped around Mason's legs. The ripped him to the ground, more roots came from the earth and wrapped around his body.

Gaia walked up to him, nose bleeding. "Down boy," Gaia snapped, foot to his throat.

He struggled against her but the roots were too strong and too thick for him to move. "Let me go" he shouted. "There's twenty million stashed away…let me go and I can cut you in on a deal."

Gaia ignored the feeling of her nose trickling blood down her face, into her mouth. She aimed her gun at his head. "I don't need the money, thanks," she smiled.

A gun shot rang out across the park clearing.

Seconds later a man wearing a police uniform came out of nowhere. His image shimmered and he turned into Shelby. "Rather messy don't you think?" she teased.

Gaia held her hand out. "Give me your knife. We only need the head, right?"

Shelby took her hunting knife from her belt and handed it to Gaia. She watched as the girl set to work, hacking the guy's head off with a weird look on her face. She watched her daughter with a mixture of worry and pride on her face.

 **-XXX-**

Wade pouted for a whole week because he never got to kill anyone.

When they got back to New York, Wade wandered off to go spend some time annoying the crap out of the web slinger which he often did when he never got to kill anyone.

Shelby watched out for Gaia-you never really know how killing someone can affect them without someone being killed. She was taking it generally well, even going back to school when they got back with a nice sum of money in her own bank account.

Unofficially, Gaia got her first tattoo as well. A tally mark on the inside of the wrist-an insignificant little thing but that's how Gaia wanted to measure her kills so she did. Something which Wade cried over, having to remove his mask to dry away the tears before knocking out and typing up the tattoo artist for seeing what he looked like.

When Wade came back to their apartment, Gaia and Chaos were sound asleep in the backyard in a bed of the softest grass ever. Shelby was sitting at the table working out their bills.

"About time you got home Wade," Shelby muttered, looking over the electricity bill. "There's Chili Con Carne in the microwave. Heat it up if you're hungry. Gaia cooked."

"Nice to see you're still alive," he noted.

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Listen…I've been going over the bills and figure we have enough money to buy the apartment next door and renovate."

Wade made a farting noise. "Why?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Because we're running out of room," she told him. She got up and crossed into the kitchen. "You remember how much you liked having Gaia around the place?" she asked.

"She was fun!" Wade grinned. "Now she's boring!"

Shelby chuckled. "No she's not. Look, the reason I'm asking is because we're going to have another mouth to feed."

"Really?" Wade gasped. "Do we get to kill people and steal another kid?" he asked her.

Shelby could have smacked herself in the head. "I'm pregnant Wade," she told him. "We're having a baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ Yet again we have another time skip. This is the last one I promise.**

 **From here on out its all the same time.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seven**

Home.

The word stuck on the edge of her tongue, like taffy or a chewy caramel. It was an enjoyable feeling to know that she would be home soon.

The day Gaia turned eighteen and graduated high school she left. Hooking up with a mercenary team called the Bloody Geese she learnt the tricks of the mercenary trade-well tricks she hadn't learnt from her parents. She had spent most of her year away in places like Laos, Mozambique and the Sudan as a soldier for hire. Her newly acquired mates found it so odd that in amongst the tattooed rough nuts of their squad, here was this porcelain mutant beauty with the grace and fines of a dancer slumming it with the rest of them.

And that's where her name came from.

Gun Dancer they called her. Seeing her fight was like seeing a dancer on stage doing the ballet. At least that's what they said.

Gaia loved her mottly little crew-there was a mixture of mutants and none mutants that embraced each other without the fighting humans and mutants participated in. In the Bloody Geese was what humanity should really be.

In the past five years since Gaia's first kill, she'd added at least twenty kills to that, even more since she'd been killing as a part of the Bloody Geese. But in the past year that she'd been away she'd missed her parents, she'd missed her brother Jason and she'd missed the birth of her baby sister Monique. Her mother was becoming strangely domesticated in the role of wife even if she wasn't one-yet.

She couldn't imagine her father ever asking.

Tomorrow Jason was starting kindergarten which is why Gaia was coming home. When the cargo plane landed, Gaia came out into the foggy morning of New York weather. As the fog dissipated, Gaia realised that she had a welcoming committee…and not the good kind.

There was Professor Charles Xavier on the tarmac flanked by Jean and another guy who looked like a Geese and not an X-Men. "Good morning Miss Blake."

"Oh great, it's wheels," Gaia grumbled.

His face remained the same but his eyes expressed their disappointment. "I was delighted when I found out that you were coming back to New York. You've had an adventurous year, I understand."

Gaia rolled her eyes. "Right…tracking me?" she asked him. "What's the game, Xavier?"

"I came to extend you an invitation," Charlies smiled. "To the school for breakfast?"

She shrugged. "A free meal is a free meal. Whose sideburns?"

"You're sarcastic rude," he chuckled, smoking a cigar. "I like it. Names Logan."

"Gaia," she answered, following the group back to a waiting car where Scott sat looking utterly bored. "Oh hey four-eyes. Long-time no see." Gaia threw her bags at Jean's feet, "thanks, red," she winked.

Gaia got in the front passenger seat. "I like a free breakfast as much as the next person but I'd like to know what the ulterior motive is. I like my current job."

"Killing people for money?" Scott asked her.

She huffed. "Well it was either kill people for money or work for you losers. I like killing for money." Gaia sat back and put her sunnies on despite the current level of light. "Someone awesome fill me in on what's been happening in the states," she yawned, "and by awesome I mean Logan."

In the back of the car Logan laughed. "You get more excitement from seeing tits on a bull than from this place. I just came along for a break from the kids and some fresh air."

Gaia laughed. "Go on…stick your head out the window."

"Do I look like a Golden Retriever, kid?" he asked.

Gaia shrugged. "You look like something," she laughed. "Woof." She sat back and enjoyed the drive. It was a bit of a long one but it's not like she had to go anywhere. Her parents weren't even expecting her back from the Sudan yet for a while.

She must have fallen asleep because Scott poked her awake when the car stopped.

Gaia punched him in the face.

"Damnit!" Scott shouted. "I think you broke my nose."

"Oops," she shrugged. Gaia climbed out and found herself looking up at a huge English mansion surrounded by fields of the greenest grass she had ever seen. "Holy crap," she laughed. "I've just come from the Sudan and here you are sitting like kings and queens…that really pisses me off. Much more than it should."

"This is my home, Miss Blake," Charles smiled, "Welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

"You know my team and I raided a place like this a week ago?" Gaia asked him.

"Oh," Charles frowned. "I am sorry about that."

"Don't be," she shrugged, "it was a sex den. Kids, drugs, money." Gaia looked around, "hey where did the awesome one go?" Gaia asked them, searching for Logan.

"I believe Logan has a nine am appointment in the Danger Room," Jean told her.

Gaia's eyes flashed. "What's the Danger Room?"

"Stick around long enough and you can find out," Charles told her.

She sniffed herself and wrinkled her nose. "Got some place I can change and shower? I smell like a cargo plane full of guns."

"Newby?" someone asked. The speaker was hiding somewhat in the shadows. She came out of the darkness, Gaia loved her white bangs down the side of her face. "Lookin' a little old for mutant high."

Gaia snorted. "Mutant high? No, I'm not a newby. I'm here for the free breakfast. I'm Gaia." She extended her hand but the girl didn't touch it.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," Jean warned. "That's Rogue. She absorbs the powers of mutants."

"So I'd probably kill you," Gaia chuckled. "Nice to meet you Rogue."

"Likewise," she grinned. "Once you've had your breaky come join us outside."

Gaia nodded but inside she was not joining them outside. When she turned around she found a woman with white hair leading a bunch of young kids across the hall. She had a funny feeling that this was all for her benefit. But she bit the bullet anyway. "So where do you get these kids anyway? Charity auction? Craig's List? Dad likes to put shrunken heads on Craig's List for fun. Don't ask me why, it's a hobby…one of many."

"These children come to us from either horrible homes, the streets or loving homes," Charles explained. "Some of them have similar situations such as yours."

Gaia turned around. "See I don't think this is funny asshole!" she snapped. "Parading a bunch of piss ass kids in front of me to pull on my heartstrings?"

"These children need someone like you," Jean objected.

"These children need to be turned into weapons?" Gaia laughed. "And here I thought you were the good guys."

"You already are a weapon," Scott argued. "Shelby and Wade molded you into a different kind of weapon. An indiscriminate sociopath who murders for money. Put any anger you have towards your life and do something good."

Gaia grabbed the air around him and slammed him into the wall. "Before you cast judgment on my life, I only kill bad people. Warlords. Rapists. Murderers. Drug runners. Slave owners. People who touch kids."

Charles cleared his throat. "I assure you, Miss Blake, this is not a show."

"Certainly feels like one to me," Gaia snapped. She dropped Scott like a sack of potatoes and walked over him. "Where are your showers again?"

 **++++++ So shall we have Gaia have a little fun in a Danger Room simulation? ++++++**


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ I totally saw Deadpool tonight...OMG AMAZING! Utterly amazing!**

 **Love, love, love, love, loved it! I have never laughed so much in my entire life.**

 **You must go see it...Immediately.**

 **Anyway...I hope this danger room sim is good enough.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eight**

"So this is the danger room?" Gaia asked both Jean and Scott as she looked over the sleek metal room below her. "It's sleek metal cause it's easy to clean isn't it?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "The Danger Room is a training centre for the students in the school to hone their mutant abilities. It utilises holographic technology to combat the X-Men at varying degrees of difficulty. Simple. Lethal."

Gaia raised an eyebrow. "I assume you wrote the handbook?" she asked her. "So…someone tell me why I'm in my underwear?"

Behind her Logan chuckled. "I thought you were having breakfast, Gaia."

"I admit the danger room peaked my interest," she shrugged, "I can eat later. Just curious as to why I'm in my underwear not that I don't look fucking amazing."

"You're in your underwear so you can wear one of these," Scott answered, coming over to her with a training suit. "It's mandatory."

The doors opened letting in several other students including Gambit a few years on. "Is this a private party or is anyone invited?" he asked Jean. "Heard you had a newby- _Eh bien , bien, bien , bonjour mon cher_."

" _Mange moi,_ " Gaia replied.

" _Peut-être plus tard, mon cher,_ " he smirked.

Gaia raised an eyebrow. "Can I play danger room remix with this moron?" she asked, motioning to Gambit.

"Why don't you all go?" Logan suggested with a smirk on his face.

Jean rolled her eyes.

Gaia leant over the controls. "So I imagine ten in the highest?" she asked Scott. "Nothing lower than an eight."

"The professor said that-" Jean objected.

"Blah, blah, blah, boring," Gaia muttered. She went to change into the suit she was given and came back to see Gambit, the girl Rogue and two other's suited up ready to go.

"Since you're so cocky, _mon cher_ ," Gambit smirked, "level ten should do you justice, shouldn't it?" he asked her.

"You know how to get a girl hot," Gaia smirked. " _Jouer vos cartes et vous pourriez avoir de la chance._ "

"Stop please you're making me sick," Rogue groaned.

Jean fiddled around with the controls with a frown on her face. "I've put it on level nine." She pushed a button and the doors opened. "We'll monitor your specs from here," Jean spoke. "

Gaia tied her hair back and walked into the room with Gambit behind her. "So is Gambit your real name?" she asked him.

"It's Remy," he smirked. "Remy LeBeau."

"So what now?" Gaia sighed.

"You'll see," Rogue laughed behind her. "You know-they talk about you around here in revered whispers…time to see if you're really as powerful as the professor says."

Gaia would have answered if not for the room starting to change appearance like it was melting away into something else. Suddenly it felt as though she was standing on actual ground and not metal. She could even smell the gunpowder and blood in the air. Gaia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm so freaking hot right now," she grinned. The air shimmered and four three story tall sleek metal robots were suddenly standing around the war zone.

"What the fuck are they?" Gaia asked.

"Sentinel's," Rogue answered. "Specially designed to capture and kill mutants."

"Well isn't that thrilling?" Gaia muttered.

"Don't worry, _mon cher_ ," Gabmit winked. "I will protect you."

"Eat me!" Gaia shouted before she practically launched herself as the closet sentinel. She pulled her hand back and sliced it straight through the sentinel's head, cutting it off.

"I think she is as good as she says," Gambit shrugged. He jumped into the fight as Gaia went for the second sentinel.

Gaia ran for cover as she was fired upon, taking it she found herself side-by-side with another guy with blonde hair. "Gun Dancer," she grinned, introducing himself.

"Iceman," he grinned. The two shook hands and Iceman took off.

Gaia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she sent a wave of fire off. She turned and looked up just in time to see a sentinel standing above her. "Oh crap," Gaia muttered. The sentinel kicked her. It sent her flying through the air and straight into Gambit.

"If you wanted me all you need to is ask," he smirked.

Above them Jean shook her head. "She's too busy flirting and showing off."

"Such a waste of talent," Charles frowned.

Gaia was at a bit of a loss, the only powers that would work in here was fire and air, with no natural earth or water to use she was only at half her strength. She looked over to Gambit, somewhat fascinated by the playing cards he was using to fight with. She went to launch herself into the air only to be pulled back down and tossed around like a rag doll. The sentinel hit her into the ground and stood on her.

"GET OFF ME!" Gaia screamed as the sentinel's foot crushed her downwards into the holographic earth below her.

"Professor we have to stop!" Jean objected. "We could kill her!"

"Jean's right!" Scott agreed.

Gaia scream as her body burst into flames, the ground below her rumbled as cracks started to appear on the danger room walls…suddenly the entire room exploded inwards covering everyone in sight.

Once the smoke had settled a disturbing beast stood there amongst the ruins of the danger room. It looked like a lion but it wasn't a lion, it had a flaming mane and tail but it's body was made entirely out of what looked to be bark. The ginormous flaming beast raised its head and howled, the sound vibrated through the danger room making the glass shake.

"What the hell is that?" Logan gasped.

"The true form of mother nature," Charles answered. "I had a feeling that something like this would happen. Such a connection with the earth needs to manifest in a way to be able to defend it." The beast that was once Gaia started walking around in circles, in amongst the rubble on the ground beneath her was the four other X-Men who had been in the danger room with her.

"She's protecting them," Scott frowned.

"Or she's gonna eat them," Logan laughed.

"Imagine such a beast in the hands of someone who wants to destroy the world," the professor frowned. "Such a wild, primal creature with the power of the earth at its fingertips…this is what they want. Not Gaia…they want the beast."

"I do believe that this is enough." Standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips was Ororo Munroe. "Professor I have to object to this now or I'll call Shelby." Ororo had to be the only mutant that Shelby was still friends with after all this time.

"Jean, my dear," the professor frowned, "I may need some help putting Miss Blake to sleep."

Before anything could be done, the beast dropped and started to burn up. Eventually all that was left was a naked Gaia in a bed of violet flowers. There was such a peaceful look on her face that even amongst the destruction, she was smiling.

 **++++++ French translations**

 _ **Eh bien , bien, bien , bonjour mon cher**_

 **Well, well, well, hello my dear**

 ** _Mange moi_**

 **Eat me**

 ** _Peut-être plus tard, mon cher_**

 **Maybe later, my dear**

 ** _Jouer vos cartes et vous pourriez avoir de la chance_**

 **Play your cards right and you could get lucky ++++++**


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ Sorry this should have been up a few days ago but I've had some stuff going on.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nine**

Gaia wasn't sure how but word of her destroying the Danger Room had gotten around the school. When she showered and dressed before making her way down the stairs. Her stomach was growling in hunger but as she got to the bottom of the stairs, Gaia noticed a calendar on the wall with the date.

She swore to herself and checked the time-Jason started school in an hour. Letting out a string of delightful curse words, Gaia took off at a run to the garage. Coming out of the house, Gaia almost ran straight into Ororo Munroe. "Sorry Miss Munroe but can I borrow a car?" she asked her. "Or get a lift back to New York?"

"What for?" Ororo questioned, an amused look on her face.

"My brother starts school in an hour and I'd like to be there," Gaia confessed.

Ororo smiled. "I have some errands to run in New York so I'll take you. Go get your stuff."

Gaia grinned. Now there was two people in this mansion that she appreciated. Logan and Ororo. She bounded back up the stairs, two at a time, until she found the room she had been put in.

On the way to her room, Gaia past and open door with Remy LeBeau inside. He was packing his things which peaked her curiosity. " _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ " Gaia frowned.

Dropping a vest into the suitcase, he grinned. " _Emballage mon cher. Je dois ma propre maison pour aller à. Je suis simplement en train de faire une faveur_."

Gaia chuckled. "Where do you live?" she asked him. "I thought that you lived here like some weird kind of kid who never leaves home."

Remy laughed. "Not at all, _mon cher_ ," he grinned. "I live in New Orleans. I come and help out every now and then when they need it. Are you leaving as well?"

"My little brother starts school today," she told him. "I'm surprising him."

"I've been meaning to ask," Remy coughed, "the tattoo on your arm? The Bloody Geese. I have heard of them."

Gaia glanced down at the tattoo of the rapid, bloody goose on her right shoulder. "Yeah I hooked up with them by accident really. They accept me as one of their own but they don't know who my father is-they'd probably pitch a fit if they did."

"I can see why," Remy laughed. "I imagine dating would have been hard for you growing up."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't really date growing up. Can you imagine bringing anyone home to Wade Wilson and Shelby Cooper? Please." She picked up the deck of playing cards on the top of the suitcase. "I saw you with these yesterday…What exactly can you do?"

"I can tap into the potential energy of any object and make it kinetic," Remy explained, "thus making it explode on impact." He took the cards off her, "pick a card," he urged.

Gaia shrugged and when he splayed the cards out, she took one. She laughed a little when she saw the Queen of Hearts card in her hand.

"Now put it back," he told her.

Gaia rolled her eyes but did it anyway, she was not a cheesy card trick kind of girl.

"Is this your card?" he asked her, showing her the Queen of Hearts card.

"I so thought you were gonna show me something explode," Gaia pouted. "Not just show me a cheesy card trick."  
"Watch, _mon cher,_ " he grinned. Remy threw the card out the window and it exploded in a shower of sparks.

"You know how to make a girl all tingly in all the right places," she grinned.

"It should be worrying that you get hot over explosives," Remy frowned, "but it's not. I like that."

"You have red eyes," Gaia whispered.

"And yours are blue," Remy grinned. "A beautiful shade of blue."

"You coming?" Ororo asked suddenly from the door.

"If you're ever in New Orleans, look me up," Remy grinned.

Gaia laughed and headed out.

 **-XXX-**

Shelby shifted somewhat nervously in her spot as she watched Wade walk Jason across the school crossing. Everything was going good until they realised that Jason had forgotten his lunch so Shelby was forced to call Wade and have him bring it to them.

Now he was skipping across the rode with his son holding one hand and two sets of lunches in the other, his Hello Kitty backpack on his back. Shelby shook her head and resisted the urge to slap him as the other mums standing out the front of the gates started talking about them in low whispers.

"Just great," she sighed. As if Jason wasn't already different enough being able to bring any of his childlike fantasies to life or vanish anything from existence. "Wade, honey, we've been over this-you can't come to school with Jason."

"But why?" Wade asked her, head hanging in disappointment. "Jason gets to go."

"Because you'd probably kill the teacher or the first kid who disagreed with you?" Gaia suddenly asked.

"Gaia!" Jason shouted. He dropped his lunch and ran over to his sister before throwing himself at him. "You came! You came! Just like you promised!"

"Sally!" Wade yelled, dropping the lunch bags to do the same as Jason. The brunette child jumped aside just as his father crashed into Gaia sending them sprawling to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs.

Gaia started shouting any and every curse word in every foreign language she could think of. Shelby was mildly impressed her adopted daughter could swear in fifteen different languages. "Dad, get off me!" Gaia yelled, wriggling out from under him. She picked herself up off the ground and dusted off the red dress she was wearing.

Jason grabbed her leg and hugged her. "You can stay in my room!" he told her in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"You didn't say you were coming home," Shelby smiled softly. She ignored the other mothers who were now staring at Wade in horrified expressions. By now a lot of the parents in Hell's Kitchen knew who Deadpool was. She hugged Gaia and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry but we turned your room into Monique's nursery."

Gaia shrugged. "For a kid that cute, I don't mind. I'll crash on the couch or get a hotel." She rubbed the sleeping baby's head and kissed her gently. "Sorry I didn't get the birth notice. I was knee deep in blood and bullets-shut up dad!"

Wade cursed under his breath. He leant forward and sniffed her. "You smell funny…like X-Men funny."

Gaia rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later. Ororo said congratulations on having Monique and she'll bring her gift around in a few days."

"What were you doing at the X-Mansion?" Shelby questioned.

"I said I'll explain later," Gaia shot back as the school bell rang. "Good luck on your first day, superstar," she told her brother.

Jason grinned. He went to his parents to say his goodbyes as Gaia stepped aside to check her phone. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man in an expensive suit standing there at the curb in front of a limo. Inside the limo was a crying woman.

"Gaia Blake?" the man suddenly asked.

Gaia stood there blinking, she'd seen the man before but where was the problem.

"Mr B?" Shelby gasped. She had to fling her arm out and grab Wade's wrist to stop him from drawing his gun in a school zone. "What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"My friend requires some assistance," the man explained. "The authorities won't help and I assumed a mercenary such as yourselves would gladly help."

Gaia frowned. "Wait-you're my father? Aren't you?" she asked him.

Mr B straightened his tie. "Indeed I am. You are a stunning young woman, Gaia. Ready to take on the world…I've kept my distance from you for a reason but ever since Mrs White came to my attention I think all those with possible mutant children should be aware."

"Of what?" Gaia asked him. She was suddenly filled with an over protective sensation of Monique and Jason.

"Mrs White's daughter has been kidnapped," Mr B explained. "She reached out through certain channels and I've become aware of other mutant children across the country being kidnapped." He turned to Gaia, "will you take this?"

"Of course," Gaia said without hesitation. Personal experience made Gaia loath anyone who preyed on mutant children. "There's a café down the block. Meet me there and we can talk logistics."

Shelby frowned, she didn't like it when Mr B became involved. Nothing was ever simple with that man around.

 **++++++ Just giving you a heads up, there will be lemons soon...**

 **French translations:**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **What are you doing?**

 **Emballage mon cher. Je dois ma propre maison pour aller à . Je suis simplement en train de faire une faveur**

 **Packing my dear. I have my own home to go to. I was simply doing them a favour ++++++**


	10. Author's Note - (WILL BE REMOVED)

Good morning/afternoon/evening,

This is a PSA.

I am in the process of moving house at the moment and because my internet provider is utterly hopeless (BLOODY TELSTRA) we're having issue's getting our internet service connected.

It looks like I'll be without internet until at least the 8th of April but I'm predicting it will be longer because...well...hello-hopeless.

I'm going to try and continue updating on my computer and when once I get my internet back, I'll be able to upload what I've got stored.

Thank you in advanced for you patience.

Love,

MonsterSlut

PS This will be removed when I start up again.


End file.
